Conventionally, there has been proposed a bogie for a guide rail type vehicle, which is configured so as to run along a guide rail provided on a guideway by providing a steering mechanism using guide wheels (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
FIG. 10 is a plan view of a bogie on the front side in the vehicle longitudinal direction of a guide rail type vehicle, showing one example of a conventional bogie for a guide rail type vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 10, a bogie 52 for a guide rail type vehicle 51, which runs along a guide rail 53 provided on a guideway, has a guide frame 54 formed into a rectangular shape in plan view. To a vehicle body end-side part 54a of the guide frame 54, a pair of guide wheels 55 is attached rotatably. On the other hand, to a vehicle body center-side part 54b of the guide frame 54 as well, a pair of guide Wheels 56 is attached rotatably. These guide wheels 55 and 56 are configured so as to rotate while being in contact with the side faces of the guide rail 53.
Also, the bogie 52 has a pair of right and left running wheels 57. The running wheel 57 on the left-hand side with respect to the vehicle running direction is provided with a steering lever 58 extending from the running wheel 57 to the end side of the vehicle body and a first link lever 59 extending from the running wheel 57 to the center side of the vehicle body. An end part 58a, on the center side of the vehicle body, of the steering lever 58 and an end part 59a, on the end side of the vehicle body, of the first link lever 59 are connected to the running wheel 57 via a rotation shaft 60.
On the other hand, the running wheel 57 on the right-band side with respect to the vehicle running direction is provided with a second link lever 61 extending from the running wheel 57 to the center side of the vehicle body. An end part 61a, on the end side of the vehicle body, of the second link lever 61 is connected to the running wheel 57 via a rotation shaft 62. Also, an end part 59b, on the center side of the vehicle body, of the first link lever 59 and an end part 61b, on the center side of the vehicle body, of the second link lever 61 are connected to each other by a tie rod 63 extending in the lateral direction of the vehicle body.
The guide frame 54 of the bogie 52 is provided with an actuator 64. The actuator 64 is connected to an end part 58b, on the end side of the vehicle body, of the steering lever 58 via a steering rod 65.
Because of the above-described configuration, for the conventional bogie 52, by changing the distance L from the center of the guide frame 54 to the connection position between the actuator 64 and the steering rod 65 by using the actuator 64, the pair of right and left running wheels 57 is steered beyond the turn angle of the guide frame 54.